Found
by StephP1121
Summary: Olivia is contacted by a young girl claiming to have information about Olivia's father. Will her relationship with the girl put Olivia's life in jeopardy? (Story takes place in 2007, no Simon Marsden)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Found"

**Author: **StephP1121

**Rating: **Eventually M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. L

**Synopsis: **Olivia is contacted by a young girl claiming to have information about Olivia's father. Will Olivia's relationship with the girl put Olivia's life in jeopardy?

**A/N: **Thanks for taking interest in this story! This is my first fan fiction and I'm looking forward to honest feedback. This story takes place back in 2007. Olivia's return from Oregon is referenced. This is in a somewhat alternate universe in the fact that Simon Marsden never exists. This is a story that I would like to have seen instead of the Simon storyline. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

The SVU detectives sat around their desks, lazily comparing photos of missing children to stills from child pornography websites; a project they adopted to occupy their time during slow weeks. The week had, in fact, been uncharacteristically slow. Olivia credited this to the time of year- June in New York was full of warm days and cool nights. Unlike like the hot, sticky deep summer nights when people seemed to only want to cause trouble, the beginning of summer was much more peaceful.

They had been on their current project for the last three hours with no success. Conversation had long ago grown stale and the four detectives now sat in a comfortable silence. Olivia was beginning to become restless. She stifled a yawn and stretched before reaching down to close the file of Victor Ruiz, a nine year old Latino boy who had been missing for three years. This was getting depressing. She looked to the three men around her; they all looked equally discontented.

Elliot, her partner, gave her a half smile before speaking up, " You guys ready to close up shop? We've looked through about a million of these and I got to admit, I'm getting a little disheartened."

"Me too, man. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Fin agreed.

"I don't know, we've been lucky with this before. Remember a few years ago, we found little Hayley Simmons in that basement in Oak Park." Olivia added, always the optimist and last to give up. The three men often admired her for these traits, but also saw it as a fault that frequently left her with very little personal time.

"Yeah and remember that time I won ten thousand dollars on that scratch off ticket?" Munch asked.

Olivia eyed him quizzically before shaking her head.

"No, you wouldn't remember, because it was in 1992 and I haven't won a dime since." Munch finished with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok. I get the point, let's head out." Olivia finally conceded.

Everyone stood and went to their lockers to gather their things and go home. Olivia didn't stand to leave, but instead turned on her computer.

"What're you doing, Liv? Thought we were headin' out?" Elliot asked, putting on his light jacket before reaching to get hers off the back of her chair. He draped it across his arm and gave her a look of impatience.

"I am El, just wanted to check my e-mail real quick. Wifi in my building has been down all week."

She opened her private g-mail account and was accosted by 62 new email. Most were advertisements for "free" credit checks and a few claiming she was related to a deceased prince in Nigeria who had left her his fortune. She quickly clicked down the list, deleting the spam, knowing Elliot was not-so- patiently waiting.

"You don't have to wait on me, ya know." She told him, feeling rushed.

He took a seat in the chair at his desk across from her, "I'll wait for you. It's too nice of a night out to walk alone."

Elliot had recently separated from his wife and was now living in the city. Selfishly, Olivia would have to admit that she enjoyed having him closer and even after a very rough few months following her return home from Oregon, their friendship was now better than ever. They had been eating dinner together almost every night and she felt like she actually had family when he was around.

She noticed her thoughts had slowed her mission to delete her mountains of spam, so she picked up the pace. She was quickly blowing through sales ads and psychic offers. However, her clicking, along with her heart, came to a halt when she came across an e-mail with the subject line, "I may know about your father". She looked to see who the sender was, charlotte_barton91 . She read the address under her breath before repeatedly clicking the email, as if the force of her clicks would make the email emerge more quickly. It finally opened,

_"Hi, my name is Charlotte Barton. I go by Charlee. If this is the Olivia Benson whose mother was Serena Benson, I may have some information about your father. I really hope this is the right Olivia. Anyway, if it is, please find me on facebook so we can chat. I'm listed under Charlee Elizabeth Barton and I live in the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Thanks."_

Olivia felt like she might pass out, she felt all of the blood drain from her face.

Elliot immediately noted her distress, "What's wrong?"

No response, just a nod toward the computer.

He stood and walked to her side, so that he could read the computer screen. He quickly read the e-mail and looked back to Olivia who was staring up at him with wide eyes. She had longed to know about her father for years, but this seemed unreal.

"So, this may be really good news, huh?" Elliot says, trying out being the optimist.

"It could be or it could be really bad news or it could be a cruel prank. El, I've always wanted to know about him, but there is some comfort in not knowing for sure."

"I can understand that, fear of the unknown is pretty heavy. You want to look the kid up, though? We could see if she seems legit." Elliot suggested with a shrug.

"Kid? What makes you think she's a kid?"

"Well, _detective_," he said with a hint of soft hearted sarcasm, " '91 is the number on her e-mail and she thinks facebook is the best way to contact someone."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess it couldn't hurt to check her out, huh?" She went to facebook and logged on.

"You have a facebook page?" Elliot asked with a chuckle, but true shock shown apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, but it's not even under my name. I signed up to look up a guy I met. Handy tool to weed out creeps." Elliot looked somewhat uncomfortable hearing about Olivia's dating habits, so she added, "not that I've had the need to weed any creeps out for a long time now."

As soon as her page opened, she typed in the name and location as the email stated and pressed "search". To her surprise, five different "Charlee Elizabeth Barton's" occupied the search screen. Luckily only one was from Manhattan. Olivia anxiously clicked the picture of a very pretty, young brunette. Elliot caught himself before blurting out the obvious, that the girl looked similar to Olivia. He figured she was thinking the same thing and probably didn't need his input. Olivia clicked the "about" button, only to find a limited amount of information. The girl, as Elliot presumed, was born in 1991. This made her 16 years old. In the about me, she stated that she was a high school sophomore and that her goal in life was to one day be an FBI agent.

"It says she wants to be an FBI agent. Maybe she was just looking at old newspaper articles or something and it peaked her interest. When Dickie was ten he got really into reading about Jack the Ripper and was completely convinced he 'solved the mystery'. Maybe this kid is doing the same type thing, but with more recent cases." Elliot stated. He didn't really believe that, but in the event that this girl didn't reply or was up to something no good, he did not want Olivia to get her hopes up.

"I don't know, El, her e-mail seemed personal." Olivia sounded distant as she rubbed her finger over the mouse buttons, the pointer lying over the "instant message" icon.

"Only one way to find out." She clicked and the instant message box popped up. Olivia began typing,

_"Hi, this is Olivia Benson. I believe I received an e-mail from you. My mother was Serena Benson."_ She clicked send. To her surprise a reply came almost immediately.

_"Hi, Olivia. I've been looking for you all year. I guess you don't have a facebook under your real name. I told you I have some information about your father, I was just assuming you had never met him. I think his name was Jerry Barton and he was my dad too."_

**A/N: **Kind of short first chapter, but I wanted to get some opinions before I continued. I have the story outlined and know where I'm going with it. It will, in a few chapters become more of a thriller.


	2. Chapter 2

The words on the screen seemed unreal. For the first time in her life she was seeing his name or, at least, what was possibly his name. She had long ago come to the conclusion that she would never have the answers she so deeply needed, not even a simple name. This new development was making the adrenaline run through her veins, she could hear her heart loudly in her ears and she felt like taking off running. She was desperate for more information, but instant messaging such personal and long sought knowledge seemed to be selling the sacredness of this moment short. She hesitated before typing,

"Can we meet to talk?"

Another almost instant reply followed,

"_Sure, you want to meet tomorrow? When and where is good for you? I live in Two Bridges, but I can come closer to mid town if you want." _

Olivia looked to Elliot, silently begging him for his guidance. She was becoming more and more overwhelmed by the second. She couldn't even settle her mind enough to think of a meeting spot.

"It's so nice outside, maybe you should go her way. South Street Seaport is great this time of year. You could rub elbows with the tourists." Elliot suggested, coming to the rescue after an obvious brain freeze on Olivia's part.

She immediately began typing his suggestion,

"How about meeting at the South Street Seaport? Noon, along the far walkway that faces Brooklyn."

Olivia was surprised at her ability to come up with a time all by herself. She just new she wanted to meet early. Charlee had mentioned she lived in Two Bridges, parts of which can be somewhat unsavory. She didn't know the girl, but she still didn't want her to walk home alone after nightfall.

"Sounds good! I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Olivia."

After a short "me too", Olivia looked to Elliot, "Now what?"

"Well, we could go for a beer and talk this through." He suggested, hoping she'd go for it. She sorely needed to unwind.

"**OR** we could look up Jerry Barton," Olivia said, moving her hand back to the computer, opening NCIC and searching the different possibilities of what "Jerry" could be short for. After looking through the Jerome's, Jeremiah's, and Jeremy's- she decided on Jerald.

Several matches appeared. The first four "Jerald Barton's" were scattered throughout the US, none were from New York. Five and six were both from Manhattan. She clicked on the first name, a picture was of a very young man, but then it may have been an old photo. She looked to the birth date to note that he was born in 1971, younger than herself. She moved to the final name on the list. A mug shot of a handsome man, probably in his late thirties, with a dark complexion appeared on the screen. The placard the man held to have his photo taken was dated 9/23/82. This man was in the right age range- born in 1942. She read on about him to learn that he had only been arrested once. The arrest had been for public intoxication that had led to a pretty extreme street fight in which one man was severely injured. He had been put on probation for his part in the crime. The photo was of that time.

Closing NCIC, she began to search through public records. He had lived nearby Hudson University for the majority of his life. He had never married and died in 2003 of pancreatic cancer. His obituary stated he was survived only by his daughter, Charlotte Barton- this was definitely the guy. No other information was available. She was disappointed in the lack of information, a fact that showed clearly in her features. She turned the computer off and sighed heavily, holding her head in her hands. What had she thought she'd find on him? That he had confessed to raping her mother and that they had just forgotten to tell her?

Elliot placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Liv, I know it's hard, but why don't you try to relax. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

She turned her neck, so that the side of her cheek came in contact with the back of his hand, "I know, you're right. Let's get out of here."

Without another word they got up and left the precinct.

"Want to stop for a drink?" Elliot asked, hopeful she'd consider taking the time to calm her mind.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go home. I'm a little tired and the sooner I go to bed the sooner tomorrow will be here." She said, giving him a tired smile.

"Fair enough, I'll walk you."

"Thanks, El, really, but I think I'd like to be alone." She gave his arm a squeeze before walking toward the subway steps twenty feet ahead.

"Hey, Liv!" Elliot shouted after her. She turned and gave him a questioning look, "You call me if you need me." She nodded to him before disappearing down the subway steps.

Olivia went into the subway station and bee-lined for the "Hudson University" signs. She waited on the platform for the train. She felt kind of guilty for telling Elliot she was going home, she knew he was worried about her. The train screeched to a halt, the doors opened, but only a few people exited the almost empty car. She took a seat along the wall. After a few stops, the doors opened for the Hudson University stop. She got out and took a deep breath before hiking up the stairs to street level. The area around the University was usually quiet at night, especially this time of year. She used to come here often and walk the walk she knew her mother had taken. She felt she had distanced herself from her mothers story in the last couple of years. The last time she had come here, was after she confessed, to Casey, the abuse she had faced as a child. After that night, it seemed a weight had been lifted and it felt ok to let go of her mother a little bit. She walked to the underground landing her mother had described in the police tapes. She closed her eyes and tried to imagined the man from the photo following her. He just didn't look like the type. He didn't fit. No charges related to women. He had never even been named in any investigation. She stood there for a long moment before coming back up the steps. She stared her slow walk across the campus, back toward the subway station. It was then that the feeling of being followed crept into her bones, she felt the goose bumps rise on her arms. She looked around, but saw no one.

"You're just freaking out over nothing." She assured herself aloud. The thought no more than escaped her lips when she heard, rather than saw, the man rushing up behind her back. In an instant, she was on the ground. She tried to reach for her gun, but the man got to it first. He pulled it from her holster before hitting her in the back of the head with the butt. She felt momentarily paralyzed as the man flipped her onto her back. She wanted to scream, but his knee in her abdomen was keeping her from grabbing the necessary air to do so. She was fighting with every bit of strength she had, but the man was large and the angle she was in did not give her any leverage. She was vaguely aware that he was laughing at her. His hand reached her waistline and began undoing her dress pants. This was going to happen, a mere fifteen feet from where she was conceived. The irony was not lost on her. She closed her eyes, trying to take herself away and then suddenly the weight was gone. For a moment she thought she blacked out, but then she heard Elliot. Her eyes popped open to see that he was on top of the man, his fist pounding into the mans face. It took all of her strength to get off the ground and over to Elliot. She heard her voice screaming his name. He didn't acknowledge her, except for a chaste "Are you ok?" and she thinks she nods a silent "yes". He finally stops his assault on the man and gets out his cell phone. She heard him reading his badge number. Everything was still a blur and she felt like she was listening in through a door. After a few minutes a uniformed officer showed up and asked her what happened. She found her voice enough to say that he had attacked her from behind. The officer told her he would be in touch before putting the would be rapist in the back of his patrol car.

The second officer, who had arrived at the scene moments after the first, offered them a ride home. Elliot took him up on the offer before Olivia had a chance to refuse. They got into the backseat of the patrol car never making eye contact or attempting to speak to each other. The officer tried in vein to make conversation with the superior officers he was escorting, but any comments were short. Olivia didn't feel at all like talking and Elliot's anger was palpable- filling the cruiser with tension. When the car finally stopped in front of her building, she practically jumped out. Elliot thanked the young policeman and ran to catch up with Olivia, who had already made it into the lobby. She heard him enter the front door and come up behind her.

She turned to face him, immediately saying, "Look, I'm sorry. Ok?"

Elliot had four children, if there was anything he could spot, it was a phony apology. It happened to be a pet peeve that pushed his anger to a new level."Yeah, you should be sorry! What the hell were you thinking, Olivia?" His voice continue to crescendo, "You could have been killed!"

He had her blood boiling, she wouldn't be chastised. She was not one of his children. With an equally loud voice she came back with, " You think I don't know that? You think I wanted to be attacked and almost raped?!"

"Of course not, but what were you doing out there? It's late and you know the kind of people who hang around that campus at night."

"Yeah, people like my father! Leave me alone, Elliot." She started up the stairs with Elliot on her heels.

"No, we're not done talking about this! What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? Are you serious? I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my life may drastically change tomorrow! That I may find out that everything I've known has been a lie!" She screamed, feeling moisture roll down her face. When had she started crying? She swiped at her tears and walked to her door quickly unlocking it and slipping inside. Elliot came in right behind her, refusing to let her walk away from him.

"Please, El, just leave me alone." She said in a resigned voice. Her tone alone worried Elliot.

"Come on Liv, talk to me. Don't push me out." He grabbed her shoulders and bent to look into her eyes. At first, she dodged him, but eventually gave up and made eye contact.

"I really am sorry and I'm so thankful you were there. He came close, El, he hit me with my own gun and I had no way to protect myself." She stated quietly, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. She turned away and sat on her couch. Elliot took a seat beside her.

"Why were you out there?" He asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"I don't know, it's weird, but for years I would go to the university and walk the walk my mother took the night she was attacked. Every time I thought we were close to figuring out who it was, I would walk that path, imagining the face of the suspect walking behind me. Sometimes I would take the police recording with me and listened while I walked. It made me feel like I was absorbing some of her pain, because I felt like I deserved some of the pain, too." She confessed with her eyes downcast to the floor.

He hated that she felt like she deserved any of the negative things that had plagued her throughout the years. She was the best person he had ever known. He wanted to tell her that, to squash the delusional opinions she had of herself. However, discounting her opinion would probably make her close off again. Instead of saying, "you're wrong" he applied mental notes he had taken from visits with Huang, "Why do you think you deserve that pain?"

"I don't know, I just always felt like I had been the cause of so much anguish for her. If not for me, maybe she would have been able to move on. She wouldn't have died a lush. Maybe she'd still be teaching this very day. I always thought that if I could take some of that pain away that she could have been normal. It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not. It just shows what kind of heart you have. You have such a big heart, Liv." He said, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know," she sighed, " I didn't go there tonight to feel her pain."

"Then what were you doing there?" They were finally getting in to what she was really thinking.

"I had doubts in my mind. Charlee was mentioned in his obituary, obviously not the child of rape. Plus, Barton just doesn't look right for it to me. He was never in any real trouble. When I was walking, I just couldn't picture him there. My mom lied to me time and time again, even about little things. She was a drunk who hurt me more times than I can count. I guess, I'm afraid to find out that this guy was great. That this guy could have taken me out of all of that, but my mother chose to keep him away. I'm afraid that my mom hated me for no reason." She continued to look at the floor.

"What do you _want _to find out about him?" He asked, reminding himself to thank George the next time he saw him.

"A part of me, a big part, wants to find out that he was a good man. That my mom was a liar. That he was a college boyfriend or even a drunken one night stand. I would like to know that he had been a good dad to Charlee, that he was heartbroken not to have had me in his life. At the same time, I don't know how I would handle that. I have based basically everything on what my mother had told me, that I was the product of a violent rape. It took me so long to except that and I allowed it to lead me in to law enforcement, to SVU. What if it was all a lie? What if I can't deal with that?" She asked, conflicted.

"Liv, you are strong enough to face the truth, whatever the truth may be. No matter what happens you'll be ok. Who you are has nothing to do with how you were conceived." He meant it, he knows she'll be ok. "For tonight though, you need to go to sleep. Stop thinking about it, you'll have all the answers tomorrow. I'll take the couch in case you need me."

"You don't have to do that, but thanks. Thanks for everything tonight. I don't want to think about what would have happened had you not been there. What were you doing there, anyway?"

"I'm a detective and also a New Yorker, not one of those trains went anywhere near your building."

They both laughed. Maybe tomorrow would be a great day.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following this story! I would greatly appreciate more reviews! In the next chapter we will be meeting Charlee… hope you guys are enjoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlee Barton stared in the mirror, looking at the fourth outfit she had put on that morning. She wanted to make a good first impression on her new found sibling. She wore a peach colored sleeveless blouse that complimented her tan complexion. She made sure to wear the gold watch her father had left her, as her good luck charm. She secretly hoped that her much older sister would be her ticket out of her current predicament.

After her fathers death, twelve year old Charlee had been forced to move in with her less than stellar mother, Joan. The first two years with her mother had been ok. Joan had barely been home, spending her nights working at a bar and sleeping during the day. Being alone at night had been a little scary for Charlee, at first. They lived in a housing project and while many of the neighbors were great people, there was still a sorted few that trouble followed. Charlee had quickly adjusted to her new living arrangement, though, and enjoyed her independence. Occasionally, Joan would bring men home, Charlee would simply lock her bedroom door and hope for the best. Mother and daughter each minded their own business. Charlee could count the actual conversations she had, those first two years with her mother, on one hand. While this was not an ideal way to grow up, Charlee didn't feel abused. That all changed when Joan brought Nathan Roberson home. Nathan was the first man Joan had ever introduced to Charlee or even given the title, "boyfriend". Nathan was a large man with sandy blonde hair and beefy arms. Charlee supposed he was handsome, but she couldn't get past the coldness in his eyes. She immediately took a disliking to him. Of course, Charlee's discomfort didn't slow Joan down any. Within three months Nathan had moved in; within six months he had decided Charlee should call him "dad"; within the first year he had taken the lock off of her bedroom door; and in the last three months he had began sitting on the edge of her bed at night, playing with her hair and rubbing her back. She knew what was coming and it made her sick to even think about it. Nathan had slowly taken over everything in she and Joan's life, she'd be damned if he took that too.

Charlee looked at her watch, 11:00 am, she decided she better get going. She didn't want to risk being late to meet Olivia. She grabbed her bag and closed her bedroom door behind her. She walked through the apartment to the front door, only to find that no one was home. That was weird, they never left to do anything before 1 or 2 in the afternoon. It crossed her mind that they may not have come home the night before at all. Joan had worked during the night and Nathan had not made his usual appearance at her bedside. She wrote it off, she didn't have time to think of or care about the people who were quickly becoming her least favorite humans on the planet. She was going to meet her sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Olivia had made it to Pier 17 by 11:30, she had never been so nervous in her life. Her nerves, mixed with the nagging pains in her head and stomach that she still had from the night before, were making the wait unbearable. She sat on the steps watching the tourists pass, taking pictures with the Brooklyn Bridge behind them. The seaport truly was a beautiful place to be on nice days. She was becoming somewhat enthralled with watching the "Water Taxi" skip across the water when Charlee crossed her line of vision. The young girl leaned against railing, looking over into the water. Olivia couldn't help but marvel at the similarities she shared with the girl. From her olive complexion and deep brown eyes to the shape of her face and nose. The girl looked more like her daughter than a half sister. It occurred to her then, that Charlee had no idea who she was and that she would be responsible for the initial approach. She stood and gathered every ounce of courage she could muster. Olivia almost laughed at herself- someone who could go toe to toe with a serial killer was freaking out over talking to a 16 year old child. She came up behind the girl, who also seemed to be distracted by the crowd around her.

"Excuse me." That was all Olivia could seem to get out. Her brain kept telling her to say other things, but her mouth was not cooperating at all. At least her two words had the attended effect; Charlee turned around.

"Are you Olivia?" She asked with a smile already forming on her lips.

"Yes and you're Charlee?" The girl nodded smiling and then surprised Olivia by pulling her into a tight hug. Olivia tentatively hugged the girl back. Charlee finally released her before stepping back and immediately apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I just got excited. I've been wanting to meet you for so long and then there you were! I usually don't hug complete strangers." Olivia chuckled at the girl, who was obviously as nervous as she was.

"It's ok, I probably could have used a good hug. Why don't we sit down?" Olivia put her hand on the Charlee's upper back and guided her back to the steps where she had previously been sitting. It struck Olivia just how natural being near Charlee felt, her nerves had totally dissipated.

"So, Charlee, tell me about yourself." Olivia had finally gotten her bearings and was leading the conversation.

"Well, I'm 16, but I guess you know that. I'm going to be a junior next year. My, well our, dad died in 2003 and I've been living with my mom ever since." She purposely omitted Nathan for the time being, no need to ruin her autobiography by adding someone who won't be in it for much longer.

"So, you lived with your dad most of your life?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, from the time I was 8 months old until he died." She looked at her feet before continuing, "My mom was a stripper and in her mid twenties when she met my dad who was 49. They didn't really date or anything, but he got her pregnant and was apparently supportive. They never lived together, so when he came to get me for the day, he walked in on my mom; her name's Joan; and her friends doing some type of drugs. I don't really know the whole story, but he told her he wanted me full time and she never fought him. I only saw her like once or twice a year before he died." Charlee knew these were the types of things she would have to tell Olivia, but it didn't make it any easier to recount. She suddenly missed her father terribly.

Olivia could sense that Charlee had a hard time talking about her mother. Her heart broke for her, knowing what it was like to have a mom that didn't seem to care. She changed the subject from Joan. "How did you find out about me? Did your father tell you?" This was the big question, the thing she really wanted to know. If her father knew to tell his child about her, than surely he wasn't actually a rapist. She steeled herself, preparing for Charlee to drop the bomb that she had seen pictures of him with Serena or something equally as life changing.

Charlee closed her eyes and blurted out the truth, "I think our father raped your mother."

She expected Olivia to look shocked, but instead she simply nodded.

"I had always been told that by my mother." It's all Olivia could really say, she couldn't decide if she was relieved that her mother wasn't a liar or horrified that this child had been raised by a rapist.

As if reading her mind, Charlee started, "You have to understand, Olivia, he wasn't the same man with me." She looked down at her hands and twisted her lucky, oversized, gold watch around her wrist. "When he died he left me this watch. There was a note in the box that said he left a storage locker in Queens that was paid up until I was 21. The note said that I could access it anytime between my 15th and 21st birthday, but not to go there until I felt ready to handle something important. Of course, being me, I went the day I turned 15. A lot of the stuff in there was just junk, but in the middle of it all, he had a file cabinet. He had written literally hundreds of journals, dating back to 1957."

"Ten years before I was born." Olivia muttered under her breath. "So, he mentioned the rape in his journal?"

"Yeah, he was working campus security at the time. He had met your mom a few times and had a big crush on her. A lot of 1965 and 1966 are about her. I guess they had become kind of friends. He said he talked to her everyday. When he finally got the nerve to ask her out, she turned him down. That's when he started drinking."

Olivia just sat there, nodding her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All these years wondering and here she was getting a play by play from a teenager.

"Apparently on the night of the rape he was drunk and had followed your mom to the library. He said he had his mind set on asking her out again, but then he saw her kissing another guy. He talks about how mad he got and that it was just rage that made him knock her down onto a platform. He said he doesn't have any memory of the actual rape, but he remembers getting off of her and running away. The rest of the journal is about how sorry he was and a lot of drunken rambling." Charlee once again stares down at her hands. She can't decide if this is going well or not, Olivia is completely silent. Charlee gives her older sibling time to think before she starts again, "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, Olivia. I'm probably just a reminder of someone you hate. I just felt like you might want the truth. I have some of his journals with me. I dog eared all the pages that mentioned your mom or you." She pulls the four leather bound books out of her satchel and hands them to Olivia, then stands to leave. Olivia immediately reaches for the girls hand.

"Of course I want to know you, Charlee." She smiled a soft smile at the girl and squeezed her hand gently. "You are completely innocent in all of this, you have got to know that."

Olivia notices that Charlee's eyes are brimming with tears. "Why don't I read these journals later and you can clarify things if I need you to? Right now we could grab a bite to eat and talk about less serious things. How about it?"

Charlee smiled ear to ear, "That sounds great."

They ended up eating outside at the makeshift beach that had been created for the summer. They talked about everything. Olivia explained her job to Charlee who was more than impressed and proud. Charlee talked about her favorite school subjects and how she hopes to be in law enforcement one day too. They told each other funny stories and talked about favorite ice cream flavors. Neither had ever felt so connected to another person before. Two hours had passed when Olivia got a text from Elliot,

"Hey, I hope everything is going good. Hate to do it to you, but Cragen needs us both to come in. He got wind of the little incident last night and he's pissed. Meet you at the precinct. - El"

Olivia turned off the screen and sighed heavily, "I'm having such a good time talking to you Charlee, but work just texted. I have to get over there."

"I understand, duty calls." Charlee smiled sadly, already missing being around Olivia.

Olivia got out her card and handed it to Charlee. "This has my cell and office number on it. Call me and we can plan something sometime this week."

"Ok, I can't wait. I'm so glad you met me here, Olivia."

Olivia reached out and pulled the girl into a hug. She released her before saying, "Me too."

The two separated and started walking in opposite directions- Charlee heading to her apartment and Olivia to the station house, both with smiles on their faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Charlee arrived home to find Nathan sitting on the couch. His arm was in a cast and his he had two black eyes. Stitches graced the brim of his nose.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Charlee asked, this was the first time she could remember ever starting a conversation with him.

He didn't answer he just gave her a look that sent chills down her spine before asking, "Where were you?"

"I went to lunch with a friend." Not a total lie.

"You didn't notice we weren't home this morning?" She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I guess I didn't pay attention." A total lie.

"You didn't hear the phone ring last night either, I suppose?" Oh crap, something big had happened.

"I never answer the home line." He knew that. "What's going on Nathan?"

"What did you call me?" The anger was definitely there.

"I meant, Dad." She answered sheepishly.

"I got beat up last night and I called this phone fifty times with no answer because you couldn't pick up the damn phone! So now you get to help take care of me until this cast is off. Say goodbye to your summer. Go make me something to eat." When she didn't move he added an abrupt, "NOW!"

She walked to the kitchen, her previously wonderful mood stomped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Olivia entered the precinct with a hint of a smile still on her face. The smile vanished when she saw the look on Elliot's face.

"Hey, what's up? He just mad we didn't call him? You tell him nothing happened?" Olivia immediately began interrogating him, slightly terrified by the serious expression on his face.

"Well, I guess the fact that I broke the guys arm isn't considered nothing. He wants a play by play from both of us." Elliot said with downcast eyes.

"What? He didn't look like he had a broken arm." Olivia stated skeptically.

"Well he did, his nose too." Cragen said stepping out of his office. "Come in here."

Both detectives sat in front of their boss' desk, feeling very much like two kids in the principals office.

"What happened last night, detectives?" The older man asked. Before they could answer he added, "This better be worth the beating, because Nathan Roberson's lawyer is already threatening to sue for police brutality if we don't drop all charges."

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! Didn't know if there was enough interest. Should I keep going or move on to something else- like reading instead of writing? Lol! Your reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
